towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Your 5-Year-Draw All Max/2/@comment-16894369-20180126145609
There are some cards that I didn't list it yet because I don't want to make it too long - there are still a few leaders that are valuable, but as an All Max reward, going for a bigger prize is usually better. Some leaders, even though they might be relevant, are due to certain important members sustaining its relevance, and is only effective because of them. The remainder of the list used Oriceles's Tier list as a reference: *Chessia ( ): With VR Fire Yan introduced, Chessia improves a bit in value. However, the team is still extremely vulnerable to any enemy with Neutralize EX. If a player wants to get a conventional Fire leader, Nobunaga, Amaterasu, and Hephaestus should be considered first unless the player has Fire Yan in hand and ready to try out her new potential, as short-lived it may be. She is due to future buffs soon. *Satan ( ): I believe Satan is actually comparable to Lü Bu's strength if the player has a lot of Dark Gods (such as VR Odin, Qi Tian Di, upcoming Lu Dong Bin, etc) to back him up. After reading some forums (Chinese & English from various sources) I found Anubis (Black Diamond) to be one of the reasons - but if that is the case then the player probably has a Tsukuyomi-Anubis dark team as a backup. The advantage of Satan's recovery is huge, but such ultimate setup can only be done by experienced players of at least 1 ~ 2 years. I would only suggest players with Anubis to consider Satan. *Lancelot ( : As Oriceles already stated, "a nice card to run in to, but not one to aim for". Its importance as a member has greatly diminished with Pollux's presence. However, it can work in Loki, Lü Bu, and VR Artemis (skydrop form). It can be used as a leader, though I really do not find him impressive except special cases. v15.0 also featured more FED teams. *Hideyoshi ( ): Worthy of consideration. He is actually fairly useful, though just like Nobunaga, his current metagame condition is slipping down. The team limits an Earth Human setup, and while his combat abilities are stellar, he needs a lot of member support to be effective. Aim for Izanagi instead if you want an Earth leader, as the team has trouble dealing with certain enemy threats. *Andromeda ( ): Only value is Member, and not a necessary one at that. As a leader, she's replaced by Cornflower for Water Elf. Even though she started the trend of Water teams' traits, do not expect to find a good use for her as a leader. ---- The cards not to consider (not even mentioned in Oriceles's All Max suggestions), unless you only lack these cards from special seal below: *Abraham ( ): Veteran players may remember the hard times it is to clear Water achievement using this team, simply because he really becomes mediocre in 2017. His power level is simply too far behind and I feel pity for him. *Cao Cao ( ): No longer relevant due to low power. His survival skills are no longer considered great even with his "tumbler" (which are not valuable anymore thanks to new Elf teams). *Tsukuyomi ( ): Member-based, though has a special team Tsukuyomi-Anubis Dark God team available. It is too bad that there are so many Dark leaders in this era that Tsukuyomi should not be the All Max card to consider first. *Merlin ( ): Merlin has a few positive qualities, mainly due to her recovery stat and recovery-boosting active skill. With careful setup, she can provide massive overheal in multi-attribute teams. However, her advantage in overheal stages is not one that can be bragged all day, and there are simply other cards to choose from that can deal with it. *Hondo ( : I feel bad for him. Despite being the weakest Sengoku rare card, he, unfortunately, has to bear the title of "Best Water-Light Human Leader". *Lynx ( ): While I don't find her bad, it is simply not a meaningful choice to use her as the All Max card. Druids currently do better than her. As a member she can be in dark teams, but only to some extent. (Last updated: March 3)